Various door stops have been designed throughout the years. These door stops may require permanent attachment to the door, frame, baseboard of a side wall, or hinge plate and/or require the use of tools that many unskilled persons would not be able to use. Further, after a period of use, many door hinges leave dirt, grease, and iron filings on the door and frame. The dirt and iron filings leave the surrounding environment dirty and unattractive.
The present invention of the door stop does not require the use of complex tools to install the device nor does it require permanent attachment to the door, frame, baseboard of a side wall, or hinge plate. The present invention is relatively small, unobtrusive, and will not damage the door or frame. In addition, the present invention allows the user to set the door opening at a predetermined angle.